Seme On Seme
by jenong1105
Summary: Bagaimana ceritanya seorang Kim Jongin yang ditinggal di dorm bersama rapper EXO K -Park Chanyeol? BAD SUMMARY! CHANKAI CHANYEOL-KAI FICTION NC!NC!


Seme on Seme

CHANKAI FICT

M

DLDR

FF START

Summary: Kai seorang seme dan memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Dyo. Begitu juga Chanyeol, seorang seme yang memiliki kekasih yang juga merupakan rekan menyanyi Dyo –Baekhyun. Bagaimana jadinya jika Chanyeol dan Kai _making out_ dengan status mereka yang sama- sama seme?

Di hari yang sangat cerah, bahkan lebih cerah daripada wajah seorang namja tan bernama Kim Jongin yang memang berwarna gelap/?, dengan keadaan dorm EXO K sudah sepi.

Kenapa?

Suho –sang leader EXO K –baru saja pulang ke rumah mewahnya karena sudah tak ada jadwal.

Baekhyun –main vocal EXO K itu juga memilih pulang ke rumahnya tanpa mengajak kekasihnya yang menjulang tinggi seperti tiang bendera bernama Park Chanyeol.

Dyo –main vocal bermata bulat itu ikut- ikutan pulang ke rumahnya karena rindu dengan keluarga serta ingin memasak bersama dengan ibunya. Yang juga mau tak mau meninggalkan Kai si dancing machine hitam kesayangannya.

Bagaimana dengan maknae cadel yang memiliki tampang poker face?

Ia memilih mengunjungi Luhan ke China sendirian. Bisa dibilang anak berkelahiran di Busan itu rindu dengan hyung rusanya satu itu. Bisa juga dibilang nekat, karena tak ada yang mengawasi dan mengikutinya. Bagaimana ia hilang diculik dan dikuliti oleh sasaeng atau haters? Okay, itu berlebihan.

Kita kembali ke dorm.

Di sinilah member EXO K meninggalkan dua member yang sangat berpengaruh di EXO. Tanpa mereka, EXO bukanlah EXO. Merekalah Kim Jongin yang sedang menikmati tidur panjang tanpa jadwalnya dan Park Chanyeol yang bermain dengan mainannya yang setahun lalu dibelinya bersama mantan member EXO –Kris.

"Jongin ah!", karena bosan, si jangkung itu membangunkankan si sexy berkulit tan itu dengan suara lantang, sebelumnya ia berhenti bermain sejenak dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kai.

"Jongin ah!", sekali lagi dengan suara lantang, jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tapi respon yang ditunjukkan si sexy itu hanya menutup telinganya dengan bantal. Sebenarnya ia tahu Chanyeol hyungnya yang menjadi happy virus itu membangunkannya.

Srett..

_Astaga_, Chanyeol menutup matanya yang tak lagi polos/? dengan kedua tangannya setelah apa yang dilihatnya.

**Seorang Kim Jongin tidur dengan keadaan naked**. Catat! **NAKED**!

Tunggu.

Bukannya biasa saja ya Kai tidur dengan keadaan _naked_ seperti itu? Ayolah, Chanyeol. Kau bukanlah anak umur 5 tahun. Bahkan kau sudah melihat yang sama persis seperti Kai berkali- kali dengan Baekhyun bukan?

Tapi..

Tubuh sexy itu menggoda imannya..

Mampu membuatnya _turn on_.

Orang itu selain Baekhyun –kekasihnya. Tapi dongsaeng kesayangannya sendiri.

Abs itu.. sungguh kalau boleh Chanyeol akan menyentuhnya sekarang. Lebih dari sekedar menyentuh. Meraba kejantanan itu juga kalau boleh. Someone call the Kai! Ia butuh seseorang untuk melampiaskan birahinya!

"ssshhh~", entah setan darimana tangan kekar Chanyeol menggerayangi tubuh bagian atas milik Kai. Menyentuh tubuh itu dari leher sampai abs yang telah terbentuk itu dengan perlahan. Bagaimana jika kekasih- kekasih mereka tahu? Biar saja, Chanyeol telah ditutupi oleh hawa nafsu.

Tangan kekar itu tak berhenti sampai pusar namja tan itu, tapi ia tergoda untuk menyentuh junior yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Ia sentuh junior itu lalu mengocoknya perlahan.

"eunghh~", Kai merasa gelisah. Tidurnya terusik karena ada sentuhan aneh ataupun angin yang sengaja menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimutnya. Iapun membuka matanya perlahan. Didapati seseorang sedang mengocok kejantanannya.

"Chan –uhh~", namja sexy itu mendesah ketika kenikmatan mulai menjalari tubuhnya karena mendapat pelecehan oleh _rapper_ EXO K. Hei, Kim Jongin adalah seme! Apa jadinya ia yang seme itu dilecehkan oleh seorang seme juga? Parahnya itu adalah hyungmu sendiri!

Chanyeol masih bergelut dengan kegiatannya. Persetan dengan desahan serta penolakkan dari Kai yang memegang erat lengannya, ia tak peduli. Mainan barunya bahkan lebih mengasyikkan daripada helicopter angry bird merah miliknya. Itu adalah..

**Membuat kejantanan Kim Jongin yang digenggamnya itu mengeluarkan cairan.**

Setan mesum darimana dapat menutup segala akses akal sehatnya. Chan! Hey, ingat kau memiliki seorang kekasih! Ahh, abaikan.

"eummhhpp~ Chanhhyeoollhh hyungghh~ cukkhhupp..", desah Kai lemah sambil menyentuh tangan kekar yang tengah memanjakan kejantanannya yang tak tertutup apa- apa itu.

Mereka saling menatap.

Mata elang milik Chanyeol bertumbukkan dengan pandangan sayu milik Kai.

"Kai, sepertinya aku tergoda dengan tubuhmu.", kini tangannya meninggalkan mainannya, membiarkannya menegang dihiasi lelehan precum yang keluar dari lubang penis itu. Membuat sang pemiliknya mengerang kehilangan kenikmatan yang sedari tadi terpusat di benda tumpul yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menumbuk _hole_ sempit milik kekasihnya.

"aku menginginkanmu, sayang.", bisik namja jangkung itu sambil menggigiti telinga namja tan itu. Membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi namja tan itu. Dapat disimpulkan di pikirannya, _apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol hyung padaku sama seperti yang dilakukannya bersama Baekhyun hyung? Astaga, aku seme yang ternodai~~_ okay, mulai berlebihan dirimu, Kim Kai.

"tapi bagaimana dengan…"

"ssstt, mereka tak akan tahu. Aku tahu, kau juga menginginkanku. Kau mau berakhir di kamar mandi dengan mengocok penismu sendirian hmm?", Kai menggeleng dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Tentu saja itu sangat menyiksa. Lebih baik bermain dengan partner seperti ini daripada harus bermain solo sambil meneriaki nama yang jelas- jelas tak ada di sana.

Kini keduanya saling menyatukan bibir. Bibir kedua namja berbeda marga itu saling melumat, berciuman panas. Jilat, hisap, gigit –dengan teratur. Sesekali bunyi kecipak khas orang berciuman terdengar.

Tak hanya bibir, tangan mereka berdua tak tinggal diam. Tangan mereka saling mengusap, menggerayangi tubuh telanjang lawannya. Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol dalam keadaan sama seperti Kai yang telanjang dengan kejantanan yang berdiri menantang minta dipuaskan oleh lawan mainnya.

Bibir Chanyeol kini menyusuri leher jenjang milik seorang Kim Jongin, dan meninggalkan bekas kepemilikkannya di sana. Mungkin Kai bukan miliknya, tapi bukan berarti Kai hanya menjadi budak pelampiasan nafsunya saja. Entahlah. Rumit.

"ouhh hyungghh~ lebihhh cepathhh… akuhhhh", Kai memejamkan matanya dengan sangat erat. Bersiap melepas yang sedari tadi ingin melonjak keluar.

"desahkan namaku, sayang~", titah Chanyeol disela kulumannya pada penis namja tan yang sebentar lagi mengalami klimaks itu.

"CHANYEOL HYUNGGGG!", pekiknya bersamaan dengan keluar cairan kental yang dinamai sperma itu. Chanyeol menelannya dengan senang hati tanpa jijik, walau ini bukan milik Baekhyun-nya.

"giliranku. Kau tahu harus apa bukan?", Kai mengangguk lemah. Apa selelah ini menjadi _bottom_ dari seorang _top_, pikir Kai.

Kini posisi Chanyeol tengah berbaring di ranjang queen size milik Kaisoo couple. Sedangkan namja sexy itu duduk di perut datar milik Chanyeol, yang kini sedang mencium ganas bibir Chanyeol. Sesekali tangan nakalnya mencubit sayang _nipple_ kanan kiri milik namja bermarga Park itu.

"mmhhh~", desahnya disela- sela ciumannya. Mungkin seperti ini ia memuaskan Dyo, batin Chanyeol sambil menyunggingkan smirk khasnya. Ia tak mau kalah. Tangannya mulai mengocok lagi kejantanan milik namja tan yang sedang memilin _nipple_nya.

Bibir tebal milik si dancing machine itu turun menuju leher jenjang milik Chanyeol, meninggalkan bekas _kissmark_ di sana. Tangannya juga mengocok kejantanan milik namja tiang listrik di bawahnya yang sedari tadi memang minta dimanjakan.

"ouhh yeahh~ sepertii itu sayanghh..", Chanyeol menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Kai dengan mengusap punggung tan yang polos itu.

Srett..

Brukk..

"langsung ke inti saja. Sungguh aku tak tahan, Kai. bersiaplah..", kata Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan smirknya (lagi) setelah memutar posisi Kai yang tadinya di atasnya menjadi di bawahnya.

Kai?

Ia hanya menelan saliva kasar sambil memperlihatkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah daripada tadi. Jujur, ia tak pernah berpikir akan menjadi _bottom_ sekalipun. Karena ia memiliki Dyo untuk dijadikannya _bottom_.

Kini namja bertubuh tinggi di atas rata- rata itu mulai melebarkan kaki sang mesin penari EXO itu, bersiap mengarahkan kejantanannya yang panjang dan besar itu pada _hole_ yang diyakininya masih sangat virgin.

"naega kanda, Kai chagi.."

JLEBB

"AKH!", pekik keras Kai sambil mencengkeram kuat bahu Chanyeol sampai berbekas cap tangannya sendiri saking sakitnya. Tentu saja sakit, Kai kan seme. Dyo saja tak pernah memasukinya, baru Chanyeol yang membobol pertahanannya kali ini.

"k –kkau sempithh Kaihh.. ughh~", kata Chanyeol terbata sambil memasukkan semua penisnya ke dalam _hole_ yang masih sempit itu.

"bergeraklah hyung~", dengan anggukan, Chanyeolpun mulai menggenjot Kai dengan perlahan.

In –out –in –out..

Begitu seterusnya.

Deritan ranjang, dentingan jarum jam, juga desahan demi desahan terdengar lebih keras daripada sebelumnya, karena genjotan sang rapper semakin membabi buta. Jangan lupakan bunyi kecipak kulit yang berkeringat saling bersentuhan dan juga aroma sperma –milik Kai– yang menyeruak di dalam ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

"ohhh… hyungghh akuhhh~"

"tahanhh Kai.. aku belum inginnnhh", kata Chanyeol sambil menahan lubang penis milik namja tan di bawahnya. Membuat sang pemiliknya terpaksa merasakan klimaks yang tertunda. Aku tahu itu sangat menyakitkan bukan? Tentu saja.

"Chanyeeolll hyunghh~~ sakitthh", Kai merintih kesakitan sampai menitikkan air mata sedikit. Hal itu tak diketahui Chanyeol, tapi gerakan Chanyeol makin cepat –tanda akan klimaks sebentar lagi.

"bersamaa"

"HYUNG/KAI"

CROTT

CROTT

Cairan sperma milik Chanyeol keluar di dalam _hole_ sempit milik Kai. Milik Kai sendiri keluar membasahi perutnya dan juga perut hyungnya yang masih setia menindihnya itu, sebagian tercecer di sprei warna biru laut itu.

"Kai.."

"hn.."

"apa kau menyesal?", Kai menggeleng dan tersenyum sambil memeluk kepala Chanyeol yang bersandar di dadanya.

"benarkah? Apa kau tak keberatan jika kita berhubungan di belakang kekasih kita?", pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat kegiatan Kai yang mengusap rambut namja tiang listrik di atasnya itu terhenti.

"tapi hyung.."

"itu kalau kau mau, Kai. Saranghae.."

"kalau hyung mau, aku bisa menjadi ukemu. Nado saranghae hyung..", kata Kai kembali tersenyum dan memeluk namja bersurai hitam itu.

"bagaimana kalau satu ronde lagi?"

"MWO?! ANDWAE!"

.

.

.

END

**Otte? ceritanya absurd ? Sequel? Ato ga usah?**

**hehehe, jangan lupa reviewnya ^^**


End file.
